


House Pride

by Kairin16



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-16
Updated: 2014-04-16
Packaged: 2018-01-19 16:12:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1475956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kairin16/pseuds/Kairin16
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony leaves his things laying around everywhere.</p>
            </blockquote>





	House Pride

**Author's Note:**

> Winter Challenge: Scarves

“And look what I found.” Bucky said leaning on the back of the couch in the common room, Slytherin green scarf hanging from his hand. Every head that turned initially to Bucky now swirled around to stare at Steve. The blond boy could feel his face heating, but he didn’t lower his eyes. He didn’t have anything to be ashamed of.

Before he could say anything in the oppressive silence, Bucky chose to take mercy on him and draped the scarf around Steve’s neck with a long-suffering smile. It was luck that they ended in the same house, and Steve was thankful for it every day of the school year.

“It’s Tony’s.” Steve said, eyes falling back to the History of Magic textbook he was using before. Bucky snorted from where he was sitting at the table in front of Steve and nudged at his knee until Steve finally looked up. “What?”

“Nothing.” Bucky said, grinning like he just got the tastiest creams of all tomcats. “Just tell your boyfriend to clean up after himself next time. We wouldn’t want to know Mrs. Perfect to know that other houses visit our dormitory.”

Unbidden, Steve’s eyes rose to the corner where their prefect Maria Hill was watching their group with frown already growing on her face. Bucky was right, if she found out that anyone leaked the password to the room’s entrance to other Hogwart’s students, there would be curses flying. She didn’t waste time with warnings or taking points. If she found out it was Steve who once again managed to spill the beans to one of her least favourite students in the entire school, he would be dead. 

Eyes turning guiltily back to Bucky, who was now hardly keeping in his laughter, Steve slipped down further into his seat. The position pushed the scarf up his neck and he almost unconsciously turned his face to bury his nose in the scent of Tony’s aftershave. It took Steve embarrassingly long moment to realize that Bucky is outright laughing at him now.

“You’re hopeless!” Bucky crowed, and then promptly fell off the table when Jessica pushed him with her foot.

“Don’t listen to that idiot, Steve, I think it’s good you found someone you like.” Jess said, taking the scarf from him. She folded it neatly before giving it back. Steve murmured his thanks and slipped it into his bag. The middle of the winter wasn’t the best time to lose a scarf and Steve didn’t want Tony to get sick.

He wasn’t sure how he ended up wrapping his own scarf around Tony’s neck when they were going out for flying lessons after lunch, the green and silver one wrapped tightly under his own coat. But it was nice to see Tony in something his.

**Author's Note:**

> Visit me on [ tumblr ](http://lifesmarvels.tumblr.com)


End file.
